1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for displaying flowers and, more particularly, to flower display devices especially adapted for displaying the flowers in association with a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flowers are often displayed indoors by placing the flowers in a vase and placing the vase on a table top. Often, one would prefer not to clutter a table top with a vase, for the space taken up by the vase may be used for other purposes. In this respect, it would be desirable if a display for flowers were provided which does not employ a vase that is placed on a table top.
Although used for many occasions, flower bouquets are especially used in weddings. The bride and the bridesmaids generally carry flower bouquets during the marriage ceremony. After the ceremony, during the period of a wedding reception, the flower bouquets are often placed on a table top or other location, whereby substantial amounts of table top space are occupied by the flower bouquets. When placed on a table top, the flower bouquets are not readily seen by the persons at the reception, and the flower bouquets are underutilized. In this respect, it would be desirable if a display for flowers were provided which permitted flower bouquets to be displayed at a wedding reception without occupying substantial portions of table top space.
Generally, when flower bouquets are placed upon a table or other horizontal surface for storage, the flowers are not readily visible because they are lying in a horizontal orientation. To be more visible, the flower bouquets should be supported in a vertical orientation. In this respect, it would be desirable if a display for flowers were provided which displays the flowers in a vertical orientation.
When flowers are aggregated to form a flower bouquet, they are generally arrayed either in a linear array to form a linear bouquet or in a circular bunch to form a circular bouquet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a display for flowers were provided that were adapted to display either a linear bouquet or a circular bouquet.
When tables are used for wedding receptions or other parties, the tables are often covered with a table cloth and/or a table skirt. A table skirt generally hangs down from the top edge of the table. For aesthetic purposes, it may be desirable to raise portions of the bottom edge of the table skirt to an upper edge of the table. In this respect, it would be desirable if a display for flowers were provided which was also adapted to keep a bottom edge of a table skirt in an elevated position near an upper edge of the table.
Still other features would be desirable in a bouquet display apparatus. For example, for a bouquet display that is used at an upper edge of a table, it would be desirable if the display apparatus could be easily attached to or removed from the table without damaging the table. In addition, for tables that are covered with a table cloth and/or table skirt, it would be desirable for a flower bouquet display device to be readily attachable and removable from a table without damaging the table cloth or table skirt.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for displaying flower bouquets, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a bouquet display apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ a vase that is placed on a table top; (2) permits flower bouquets to be displayed at a wedding reception or other party or occasion or for any decorative purpose or as a holding device for creating bouquets or decorations, without occupying substantial portions of table top space; (3) displays flowers in a vertical orientation; (4) is adapted to display either a linear bouquet or a circular bouquet; (5) is adapted to keep a bottom edge of a table skirt in an elevated position near an upper edge of a table; (6) is easily attached to or removed from a table without damaging the table; and (7) is readily attachable and removable from a table without damaging a table cloth or table skirt. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique bouquet display apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.